Intial Conflict
by lady tecuma
Summary: [Xenosaga II] Oneshot. The encounter between Shion and Voyager, as seen from the Black Testament's point of view...


**AN: **Yep, another oneshot by me. XSII and schoolwork have been sucking up my fic-writing time. But don't worry, I hope to haveupdates for YSBSG, Christmas Saga, & Alpha and Omega up this weekend.

* * *

**Intial Conflict**

His Anima surfaced sharply within his thoughts, bringing him out of a light slumber. A frown crossed his features; he hadn't done something like falling asleep at his post for a good while now… Shaking off the fog in his brain, he shifted his attention to the monitor in front of him.

_Tracking unidentified mech. _Voyager's lips twitched in the barest hint of a smile, it seemed Master Wilhelm had been correct as always. His unexpected visitor must be flying an E.S. mech like his own, or else his Anima wouldn't have reacted so. Black-gloved fingers moved over the control panel, bringing up an image of the A.W.M.S. that had just gated out…his hands stilled as a familiar purple-white figure appeared on the screen.

_What? E.S. Dinah? But I thought it was still under maintenance._ At the same time, awareness flashed into his psyche…a powerful aura, locked away deep within the recesses of a mind… Almost automatically Voyager reached out with his own power, calling forth a mental image of the E.S.'s pilots.

_"1.41 parsecs to Miltia."_ Voyager touched the man's mind briefly, and then dismissed it. This wasn't the one. _"No ship signatures around."_

_"We're halfway there." _Voyager started, the aura he had sensed had been coming from _her_, the one his master was after! She was the one piloting Dinah… Another ghostly smile twitched at the edges of his mouth.

_How interesting. _Ordering his Anima to gate out its guns, he prepared the mech to exit out of hyperspace. _I finally get to met her, and even test her battle prowess._ Giving his full attention to his controls, he gated out of the hyperspace column, just in time to see Dinah fly towards him. The guns would function on their own, once they were locked onto their target, nothing could shake them off…he reached out mentally again, wanting to see Shion's reaction. He was met with the picture of the brunette narrowing her eyes, a snarl forming at her lips as she activated Dinah's self-defense program, sending out decoys to attract the attention of the guns. He sensed fear, but felt Shion shove that to the side, she was getting to Milita and to **_hell_** with anything in her way.

"You're quite the determined one, aren't you?" Voyager murmured. Seeing her avoid the lasers, he activated the pilot program. "Fine then." Zigzagging, he headed for the smaller E.S., just as Shion fired Dinah's own guns at him.

"_What kind of maneuvers are those? That's well beyond the limits of the human body!"_ In response, Voyager fired his own guns, as Dinah started to execute a vertical flip; they slammed into the mech's underside._ "We're hit! Shields are lost!"_

_"I know!"_ The black Testament heard Shion's gasp as his E.S. revealed it's true form, the guns locking onto them, at this close range there was no way he could miss…

"_Aaaahhhh!" _Screaming, Shion threw Dinah to the side, nearly avoiding being skewered. Voyager followed, not letting up on the barrage of gunfire. He couldn't kill them, he and the other Testaments were under orders to allow no harm or inflict any upon her, but she didn't know that. For several minutes, it was a desperate game of cat-and-mouse between the two E.S. series, Shion throwing everything she had into avoiding Voyager's guns, Voyager trying to disable Dinah at every turn…but coming up empty-handed.

_She's a better pilot than I thought she would be._ But then again, she had been able to endure a fight with one of his counterparts…a very long fight, and still be able to stand afterwards under her own power, so why had he expected her piloting skills to be lesser than his? However, she was only human after all, if he kept up the constant barrage, she would tire and make a mistake soon…

_If that idiot who accompanied her would stop screaming, he could give her some assistance…she'll be worn out soon._ As if in response to his thoughts…

"_Oh, it's all over! Chief!" _Rage coursed through Shion, coming down loud and clear over the mental link Voyager had established with her.

"_I thought you were a man! Now quit whining and shoot something! Huh?"_

_"Wahh!" _Dinah tore through a maze of lasers fired by Voyager as he maneuvered in front of the other E.S., clearing them just seconds before they could hit...the ghostly smile came back to Voyager's features. A gasp from Shion, she had just now noticed the trap she had gotten into.

"_Is this the end?" _Before the guns could fire to cripple Dinah though, they suddenly exploded…Voyager's head whipped sharply up, seeing the blue/white figure of KOS-MOS suddenly appearing, firing the lasers from her bike at his E.S.'s guns.

"_Shion. I am switching your craft to control mode B. Prepare for docking."_

"_What? Docking?" _Voyager immediately cut back on the power, he hadn't anticipated this. Unconcerned, KOS-MOS continued with Dinah's transformation, her bike turning into the mecha's primary cockpit.

_Her eyes are blue._ Knowing this only happened when the android perceived Shion to be in danger and acted on her own, Voyager reached for the link to his Anima, activating the hyperspace sequence. He'd retreat back into the column for now; he couldn't take on the android when she was like this.

_I see why you hold such fascination for them now._ A rueful smile crossed his features as he gated out, missing KOS-MOS's attack by several seconds. _I must admit, I've underestimated you greatly. I will not do that again…the next time we meet._


End file.
